Wenampus
Ice |ailments = Severe Iceblight Snowman Frostbite Fear |weaknesses = Fire Earth Aether |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Wenampus is a Fanged Beast that shares traits with goats, deer, gorillas, and monkeys. It appears every December to punish hunters for their misdeeds against monsters. Physiology Wenampus is a tall, gaunt Fanged Beast that thrives in cold environments. Its head and face resemble a demonic goat's, having long, red fangs, a wide, savage grin, and blank, yellow eyes, and it has a large pair of dark brown antlers that resemble a deer's. Its body shape is similar to a gorilla's, having long arms that hold it up along with a shorter torso and legs, but is lankier in comparison, and it has long, red claws along with a monkey-like tail. The fur on its body is black with white markings around the hands and feet, and it covers its entire body save for the hands, face, and feet. Its skin is pale blue, and it has a long, black beard and mane with white edges. It can be found carrying a large a bundle of tree branches in its right hand. Biology Wenampus is a carnivore, feasting on a variety of smaller organisms, such as Anteka, Popo, Bullfango, Zamite, Pokara, Giadrome, Bulldrome, and Lagombi, and competes with other large monsters such as Blangonga, Zamtrios, Barioth, Tigrex, Brachydios, Anorupatisu, and Giaorugu for food. It likes the taste of human flesh, raiding villages and dragging their residents to its lair before devouring them, and is particularly aggressive towards hunters, relentlessly pursuing them and ignoring anyone who isn't a hunter. This is because it views them as wicked beings who do nothing but take and destroy everything in sight, and seeks to punish them for what it believes to be acts of evil. It is smart enough to make and use tools, and it is notable for carrying a large bundle of tree branches tied together with sinew wherever it goes. This bundle is used to swat prey and rivals from a distance, and it is notable for its lingering sting, which is enough to install fear into those it hits. It has the ability to use the Ice element due to its body producing freezing fluids that are cold enough to induce Frostbite on contact, and it stores these fluids in a specialized sac in its abdomen and keeps it intact by eating ice, snow, and smaller organisms with Frost Sacs. Its thick fur provides it with warmth in freezing temperatures and is resistant to water and wind, protecting it from the harrowing cold found in arctic areas, and its tail helps provide it with balance. Behavior Wenampus is very aggressive towards hunters, and will actively pursue them over other organisms, whether they be human or non-human. It sees hunters as evil beings that must be punished for their destructive ways, and has been known to raid their villages, take them back to its lair, beat them with an inch of their lives using a bundle of large branches while freezing them in place, and then slowly devour them. However, it may be caught by surprise if a hunter it knocked out and brought to its lair suddenly breaks free from its grip while undergoing his or her punishment, leaving it open to attack. Abilities Wenampus has control over the Ice element, using it in the form of elemental balls and beams. It is both strong and agile, being able to break trees apart with one punch and running at speeds of up to 60 mph. It is intelligent enough to craft and use tools, and it utilizes a large bundle of branches that it uses to install fear into its targets. Habitat Wenampus thrives in polar areas. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,700 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,585 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,290 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,110 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether) * Torso: 35 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Arms: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Legs: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Bundle of Branches: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Bundle of Branches = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars Wenampus does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Wenampus shares many attacks with Rajang, though it cannot use the aerial body slam, the debris toss, or the flurry of punches, and its elemental balls and beams inflict Ice damage along with Iceblight, Snowman (the ice balls), and Frostbite (the ice beams) as opposed to Thunder damage and Thunderblight. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Branch Whip Wenampus rears its right arm back, then whips the hunter with its bundle of branches. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts the Fear status. Corporal Punishment Wenampus rears back, then tackles the hunter, dealing low damage and pinning them down in the process. It will then hold them in place with its left arm while repeatedly whipping them with its bundle of branches, dealing low damage with each strike. If the hunter fails to escape this attack in time, it will use its Ice Beam on them. 360 Degree Whip Wenampus rears its right arm back, then does a 360 degree spin with its bundle of branches sticking out. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts the Fear status. Branch Slam Wenampus leaps at the hunter and slams its bundle of branches into the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts the Fear status. It takes 4 seconds for it to recover after using the attack, so hunters can exploit the recovery time by attacking it or using items. Apply Ice Wenampus breathes a stream of freezing fluid onto its bundle of branches, creating a frozen layer over it that increases its damage output and allows it to inflict both Severe Iceblight and Frostbite. This will last for 65 seconds. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUF9l1BdBXU Weapons Great Sword Arctic Broadsword --> Arctic Beheader Long Sword Bladed Ruten --> Demonic Ruten Sword and Shield Kris of Krampus --> Krampus's Revenge Dual Blades Santa's Little Helpers --> Santa's Little Demons Hammer Lethal Force --> Hanging Judge Hunting Horn Winter Sonata --> Harrowing Sonata Lance Holiday Spear --> Frosty Soulrender Gunlance Christmas Devil --> Christmas Decimator Switch Axe Alpine Axe --> Alpine Punisher Light Bowgun Punisher's Rifle --> Death Sentence Heavy Bowgun The Gelid Lawman --> The Gelid Hangman Bow Frozen Eliminator --> Frozen Eradicator Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether -20 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +2, Blunt Edge High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether -20 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +2, Blunt Edge G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether -20 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +3, Blunt Edge Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether -15 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +2, Steadiness -2 High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether -15 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +2, Steadiness -2 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether -15 Skills: Repeat Offender, Critical Boost, Critical Eye +3, Steadiness -2 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Horns- The horns will break off. Bundle of Branches- The bundle of branches will break. Tail- The tail will lose hair and droop. Quests Event Trivia * Wenampus is based on both Krampus and the wendigo, and its name is a combination of theirs. * Wenampus will ignore any other monsters in the area and solely focus on the hunter, even if those monsters are actively attacking it. * When exhausted, Wenampus will fail to use its Ice Ball and Ice Beam attacks, and it will take longer to recover after using its physical attacks. It can recover stamina by eating a corpse or the local Herbivores. * Wenampus can only be fought in December. * Breaking the Wenampus's bundle of branches lowers its damage output and prevents it from being coated in ice, making the monster easier to defeat. * If the Wenampus knocks out the hunter, he or she will wake up in one of the cavernous areas of the habitat it's in as opposed to the base camp and have halved health along with Severe Iceblight and Frostbite, and the monster will already be using the Corporal Punishment move on them. This is meant to tie in with the monster's ecology. To prevent this gimmick from being too annoying, the amount of effort needed to escape the attack is halved during this time, and the monster will take longer to recover after the hunter escapes the attack. * In Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate, Wenampus will always target the Rider with its attacks, and will never attack their Monstie, even if they're actively attacking it. Depending on the player's actions during battle, this behaviour can either make it frustrating to defeat, or easier to defeat than many other monsters of its rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Fear Monster